


Dreamcatcher

by anxiousalice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nervous Loki, Night Terrors, References to Sex Work, Soft Frostmaster, Sweet Grandmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousalice/pseuds/anxiousalice
Summary: Loki has bad dreams, and the Grandmaster makes it better. Just a little bit of fluff - as much as you can have fluff with Loki.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Dreamcatcher

The Grandmaster was stroking Loki’s flank carefully, gently, as Loki was trying to catch his breath. Loki kept his eyes closed, feeling damp streaks running down his temples as he laid there, on his back, quiet and exhausted. He felt a kiss on his brow, and the gentleness of the man he barely knew made him sob.

“Shush,” the Grandmaster whispered, “whatever it is, it is over, and you are safe. Breathe, breathe for me, sweety.”

Loki honestly tried to breathe, even though it made even more sobs escape his mouth. The Grandmaster covered his lips with a quick kiss and told him, “Maybe crying can help? You can cry, baby, come on. Just let it out, sweetness, let it out, yes, oh, yes, good boy…”

In a short while, Loki was sobbing into the Grandmaster’s naked chest, and the man was holding him close and stroking his back and hair.  
  
***  
When Loki woke, he felt much calmer and rested. His… benefactor was nowhere to be seen, so Loki was able to go around his morning routine without interruptions. He had been awarded a set of rooms to welcome the Grandmaster and provide him with entertainment; the latter was to consist of games and sex. It was not the worst job, especially since the man proved to be a considerate lover, but Loki feared that the previous night might have reduced the Grandmaster’s willingness to visit Loki’s chambers. As he was contemplating the options he had for surviving without the man (they had agreed that Loki would keep his gifts, so Loki had quite a bit of sellables but little in terms of currency), he felt the shift in the air that always came before the Grandmaster walked his own hidden paths, and the man was right before him, in the middle of the bathtub. Judging by the look on his face, he did not, in fact, expect to turn out in such a place.

Loki laughed at the other’s surprised expression, and the man pouted at him before flicking his wrist to remove his clothes and sitting down with his back to Loki’s chest. Loki suggested washing the other’s hair, and a bottle of sweetly perfumed liquid appeared in the air before him. The Grandmaster loved a head massage.

“I was looking for a new, new gift for my, uh… for my best lover,” Grandmaster started. Loki made an appropriately interested noise, even as he thought to himself that he was not the best; merely the newest. “And I, I think I could for once make it m-myself. If you let me,” the man sounded strangely… unsure. Loki bit his lip, wondering if he would have to display the delight of a parent over the clumsy crafts of their child.

“S-so… you have bad dreams, right?” Loki stiffened. “No, no, don’t think about them… just, uh… I could help with that.”

Loki’s hands stopped working the shampoo into the Grandmaster’s hair. “How?” he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

“Many, many, uh, ways, sweetie. U-uh,” the Grandmaster moved away from him to turn to him and take Loki’s face in his hands. “The easiest one is to just, just – erase them, you…”

“No!” Loki jerked, trying to dislodge the other’s hands.

“Sh, sh-h, sure, no, no,” the Grandmaster was immediately upon him, touching him gently and petting his hair. His own hair was dripping foam into his face, so he took one of his hands away from Loki to wipe at a particularly dangerously headed streak. Loki watched him, weary, “I, uh, I thought you wouldn’t… so! Another way. Another way is a charm. It’s, it’s gonna be pretty, and you can wear it to bed, perhaps – just it and n-nothing else?” 

The Grandmaster attempted a wink. Loki attempted a breath and then – a smile. 

“A charm is… it sounds nice,” at least, not too scary; and Loki should be able to understand if the charm is dangerous in any manner.

The Grandmaster beamed at him, and Loki’s smile became a bit more genuine. For a crazy, dangerous, unknowable being, the Grandmaster was strangely… cute.  
  
***  
When Loki returned to his chambers that night (after a day of searching for an alternative job), there was a small table next to the Grandmaster’s favorite loveseat. It had some candles, a flower in a tall vase, a bottle of liquor and a small box. The Grandmaster was playing chess with himself, waiting for him.

“I apologize,” Loki started.

“Mhm? Oh, sweetie! There you are!”

“I apologize for making…”

“No-no, it’s OK! I don’t, uh, don’t expect you to just… sit here all day. It’s better, too, that you did not; I, um… I wanted to, uh, a surprise.”

“You wanted to a surprise,” Loki repeated, reaching for the box. The Grandmaster pouted at him before snatching the box and the flower (it scattered small water droplets around) and went down on one knee, offering Loki both. 

“For the most beautiful creature in the multiverse!” he proclaimed, miraculously without stuttering. 

Loki smiled and graciously accepted the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want to roleplay? I would love to find a Grandmaster to my Loki.


End file.
